endgame
by Kat610le
Summary: ugh!i cannot work the publish thing at all!so the thing is i have to rewrite the bonfire story and its still my first story but right now im trying to get used to the whole publish a story thing so wish me luck:)
1. Chapter 1

When everyone found out the secret of artemis and kaldur almost all the original members knew besides lagann. But were told in different ways.

So black canary ask the original members to write out their thoughts and bring their special things that they loved and cherish and have a bonfire on the beach.

It was nightfall and the moon was shining bright and it was a good setting to have a bonfire. The original members all gathered and the boys went to go get wood and using the leftovers for seats.

Dick light a match and waited until it grew larger and everything grew silent . Moments later all sitting around and then dick said"ok lets get this over with" as he got up from his seat. He got out a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket.


	2. Dick

Having to unfold the paper and sigh he said "Everything I have kept and knew has been a disaster no matter how many people I told lies I let you all be in danger and I always think "everything is going to be alright" but it wasn't until I came up with a plan to bring kaldur into the light and his biological father. Me being like this has got me growing up and becoming nightwing and to get out of being a kid and be the adult I wanted to be and all that has caused damage. I …have lost everything ".he cried a tear and wiped it away" I have lost my family, my girlfriend(zatanna),even my friends. And I wish I could take it all back and be the person I really was when we all founded this team because to me once we got together and shared laughter and unfunny jokes and stories things spread apart . All of this is how I felt in a single moment and I know I can never change what I did, change, or destroy". Dick couldn't help himself but to look at the others with sad and worried face and crying tears even himself .

Inside mount justice (it never blew up)the justice league and the new members of the team were all having emotion and looking at the big screen and hearing dicks speech. Batman most of all shred a tear but kept it in and showed a stern face.

With the others at the bonfire, Zatanna wanted to go up to him and hug him as hard as she can but couldn't for what he has done. Rest of the team knew the feeling where a mixture of confusion and sadness and most of all forgivness flows through them. Dick sat down and tries to wipe his eyes. A silence grew once again then "so who's next ?" asked Wally.


	3. Zatanna

"So who's next?" said Wally

"me" answered Zatanna as she got up from her seat

Her hands were still in her pockets and she kept on looking down .

But then she said "sthuoht ym tuo gnirb"(bring out my thought)

Then she unfolded the paper, it was all rusty and vintage and full of ink .

"ahem" she said " I would like to say ever since I join the team I felt so much love and joy and even a little traught but that was all over until my father had became Dr. Fate and I felt like my life was over and I knew I had my friends to take care of me"

Zee cried a tear and sniffed and kept going on " After he was gone I searched up and down ,through mystical dimensions ,spells , charms ,and numerous books but nothing work"

She cried some more and almost fell of the ground artemis tried to calm her down but she ignored her.

"All those years of thinking "how will bring daddy back? how? That's when I gave up and decided to frow up and join the justice league"

Inside the cave Dr. Fate/Zatara was listeing to his daughters speech . Every broken piece of him shattered and wish to be with her and hug her but he never can , not when he is trapped inside the helmet.

The rest were trying to hold on to their tears and tissues were gven everywhere, mostly the justice league. The newbies were just standing there looking down and ignoring all tears that has fallen down.

At the bonfire, zatanna was still strong her eyes were alittle red and said" besides my father I had lost my love he was never serious , had a great smile, making up new words , his shiny blue eyes , and he played the son of the bat . He was everything to me and we both knew moving on would be the best choice "she said as she wiped a tear "now he is serious and used me just for a stupid plan who he put "our" friends in danger and I wish I knew so I could yell at him and punch him for what he has done and holding on to everything I just said was more than words it was feeling , so that's all I had to say and I hope everything can be fixed too but can never change the fact there will be more danger ahead of us , last but not least we are always friends even if we are dead"

Zee through her paper in the fire and sat back down . Rocket and miss martain comforting her while she cries . Nightwing of course looked down and wished to get away. Everyone else never thought she would had those feelings and kept looking away.

In the cave Dr. Fate/Zatara couldn't control his anger and sadness he punched the table , fainted , and was moved to the medical bay.

"since no one is getting up Im going to read my paper" said Superboy


	4. Connor

As Connor got up he unfolded his paper and said "my thoughts of what happened changed me and helped me get over my anger " he read the paper a little " And ever since I joined this team I wanted us to together but there were some changes in life and the relationship me and superman have"

Dick was rubbing circles on zee back trying to calm her down.

Kaldur and Raquel sat there quietly on the logs listening to whoevers speaking until its there turn.

Artemis was looking down and also trying to comfort zatanna while wally put as many marshmallows on the stick and placing it on the fire.

Connor went on " as time goes by people and things change even me , I grew up or cloned in a world where people I knew care and I wish they knew that and if not I would've through on a damn wall and torture them until they get what they deserve"

He looked at nightwing and sat back down , crumbling the paper into bits and threw in the bonfire.

(sorry its short but I hope you like it )


	5. Mgann

Mgann stayed silent for awhile and out on the telepathic link .

The others around her were out of the beach and into her mind with slight feeling of confusion.

"mgann what are you doing?" asked kaldur

"showing you how I feel" said mgann

All of a sudden everyone felt pain and sorrow in their stomach, hard rain fell , and high up is a rainbow shing all of its colors.

Except mgann

"Ok mgann what are you really doing?!" growled wally

"Im showing and feeling you how it felt" she said and put up her hands and everything stops . The pain and the hard rain disappeared.

"Now you know" she said

"yes we understand " said Connor

She gave him a stern look while the others groaned in pain.

Artemis went up to her placing her hand on her shoulder and looking at her made her feel awful for what mgann had been through.

"Mgann im so sorry "

They hug each other in tears and let go .

"sorry to break the hug but mgann can do you know how to change settings" asked kaldur

She nodded and her eyes glowed.

The setting changed into atlantis but it was more beautiful than ever. The coral were neon colors some dark some bright

, the ground were covered with soft sand and tiny shells , plus there was a round table like the justice leagues but it was made from oysters .

"please have a seat" said kaldur as he leads his friends to the table.


	6. Kaldur

Kaldur sat down at the table with his friends .

"This is the only place so I could talk to you in private even though the jusice league are watching"

Each of their faces are saddened, confused, and worried.

"I want to say im sorry for my actions about everything and I know some of you think I still betrayed the team but it was a risk to get info on the light and it's partner"

Rocket stood up and said "So why did you do it instead of thinking how would they feel?" she pointed to the members"or how **I** feel kaldur!?" She slammed her fist on the table madly at kaldur.

"It was for everyone can be safe ok I didn't know how to tell you because you were to busy with the league I had to hide in fear and follow orders from my father!" yelled Kaldur

The rest of the members looked shocked at the couple with shells falling to the ground to rocks crumble besides them. As for kaldur and Raquel they looked away from each other not saying another word.

"Ok I know you both are mad but don't blame it on each other blame it on me" said Dick

"Save it dick we know but do you know what your secrets has cause us!'." Yelled wally

The two "best friends" argued like girls and pussy cats .

"STOP!" growled Zatanna

"Everyone sit down and kaldur finish your speech before everything turns into pieces NOW!"

They all sat back in their seats except for Kaldur.

"I'm sorry for my actions and I never meant to hurt any of you because you are friends and family and in my past we have all worked together from our good and bad times and each of you have went different ways or not but we are still together either with the team or the league"

Rocket has turned to raging mad to sad and regretful for kaldur. He was her first love and hopefully after all this they can get back together.

The scene changed back to they way it was with the beach and bonire.

Inside, they were linked by martian manhunter , some were still sad , some were confused and worried, but mostly Aquaman who was still trying to keep strong.

Back on the beach, the friends were quiet til rocket said " Well after the link its my turn"


	7. Raquel and Wally

Rocket stand up from her seat and took a piece a paper out.

" When I first came to this team I felt happy and proud too have friends like you guys, but when I first I joined the Justice League everything changed between all of us, there were breakups, friendships torn , new missions , and even death."

Everyone looked down sadly.

"But what hurt me more was losing the people I loved . I've lost family members, friends, and lovers."

Kaldur kept looking at the fire trying to stay strong.

" And kaldur you were one of them. You were always special, loving person I ever met and when you left I felt I was alone and scared. That's the reason why I left the Team. "

Raquel sat back down with Zatanna hugging her and rubbing smooth circles on her back.

Kaldur thought of what he did and wish to fix it all but he knew he had to blame it on nightwing. He went to sit next to her and held her hand. When she looked up at him Raquel gave him a little smile and held his hand tightly.

Inside the cave, Icon was very sad he knew the boy wouldn't hurt her in anyway but he also felt sad for Raquel.

Back at the Bonfire, there was silence again everyone were looking down, staring at the fire, or roasting marshmallows(of course wally).

Wally and Artemis kept glancing each other to figure who goes first.

"Hey Artemis, Wally you guys haven't gone up yet would you like to go?" said Dick

Wally nodded and stand up.

Taking a piece of paper out he ate another smore.

"The feeling I felt about the secret plan and fake death was **used** I felt used by my own best friend and the friend who I thought to betray the team."

Dick and Kaldur glanced at each other and looked back at Wally.

"I knew I had to keep it secret for Artemis and kaldur safety but I wish I told someone and have them figure out what's happening and what secrets are being kept. "

"Dick you were my best friend and ever since we met you were always making new words and phrases to help the team but once you **turned** into Nightwing you've been more serious and not being the old **boy wonder" **he said. Dick hated being called Boy wonder but he knew it made his team happy" every friendship"

"Connor you have become more **stronger** and even having less anger and having a good relationship with Superman which is good because uh Flash took all the corn bread last week"

Connor was happy he said those things but wonder what will Clark do to Flash about the cornbread?

"Kaldur you were our team leader and was always thinking ways to calm us down and plans for our next mission but after Tula s death and finding out Black manata is your actual father you become more serious as well and I know in there a tiny piece of is still grieving but dude there ways to get over it ."

Kladur tightly held Raquel hand looking down at his feet . Raquel whispered "It's gonna be okay Kaldur" in his ear which made him smile.

"Zatanna you were a fun girl to hang out with and Sometimes crushing on Dick and the day Zatara took fate helmat and **become** Fate like everyone else you felt like you had no one except your friends who does care for you even if you could'nt see it and joining the Justice League wont help you figure out spells to release your father or going to different dimensions of magic but ,we, your friends will help you and also after your little romance with Nightwing **you BOTH SHOULD GET BACK TOGETHER I MEAN I SEE YOUR GLANCES AT EACH OTHER GEEZ!"**

"Sorry hehe" said Wally

It's true they have been crushing on each other even after Dick became Nightwing, they both looked at each other smiling and looked back at Wally.

Wally was smiling at the two of them.

"Raquel ever since you joined this team you were very suspicious in everything which is good because we never know whats going on either. When you joined the justice league I knew you were feeling sad and concerned for Kaldur and for him breaking up with you to go on the **stupid** mission dick set up but right now your happy and engaged"

Raquel stared at the fire as the rest of the members looked at her and her looked at the finger and said " or not" . Artemis smacked behind his head and gave him a deadly look.

In the cave, everyone were mouths open and eyes wide. _What happened? Is she not engaged because of kaldur? Or is it because….._ More thoughts kept coming through as they kept on watching the screen.

**BONFIRE-MOUNT JUSTICE BEACH**

"Um Raquel is there anything you would like to tell us?" asked Zatanna. She looked at her friend with a suspicious look and grin.

Raquel looked at her hands and said "Ok fine you got me I broke the engagement because he wasn't really my type anymore and when I did I left it at his apartment with a note that said "I'm done" and quickly left the building."

There were cheers and woohs going around mostly Wally.

"What?why are you chering?" asked Raquel

"Because we all knew him he was so not your type and I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen that's why" Zatanna explained.

"Oh sorry but how are you cheering and how did you even know him?" said Raquel as she turned to kaldur.

"While on my my secret mission I've watching after everyone from time to time even you Raquel" said Kaldur.

Raquel smiled and said "Well I'm glad you watched after me"

Wally looked happy at the couple .

"Ok back to my paper. Hm Mgann you are very caring , loving person with a giggly face and cheering everyone by making cookies . But even before you breakup with connor you also become more serious in your powers and still had your caring side"

M'gann looked down at her feet until a hand touched her shoulder. It was Superboy. They both gave little smiles to each other and looked back at their friend.

"Whenever you use your powers on missions just think…they might hurt someone like it did to connor but that wont stop you from being a great friend and one who makes very good chocalte chip cookies oh and besides you and laggan **really?"**

**CAVE**

The new members of the team never got to see the giggly mgann except for beast boy.

**BONFIRE**

" And last but not least Artemis"

Wally gave her wink and she returned a smile to him.

"Artemis when I first met you we were **always bickering"**

Everyone agreed.

"yup"

"All the time"

"yeah"

"OK! We get it now Artemis ever since I met you you were very beautiful and **my** spitfire"

Artemis blushed

"ever since we started dating I couldn't let you go and I wanted to be with you. My favorite time with you was well New Years."

"No wonder you love that holiday" said Zatanna

" We been through everything together like college and all that but when it's our toughest times like the fake death and secret missions and being someone else your not it almost killed me for thinking I was going to lose you and I wished you could've think about it twice before going no matter what **dick** said"

Dick and Wally turned away from each other.

" And believe me while you were gone I had to yell at dick, take care of your mom, and slammed something on the wall just to forget you were gone and remind myself you will always be there"

**INSIDE THE CAVE**

The arrow family felt the same way mostly wally.

The rest , except the justice league, looked down or turned away. Some shedding tears like Ollie.

**BONFIRE**

Wally put down his paper by his side staring at the fire.

" For all those words I said to all of you I meant it and my advice for **everyone** next time think twice before doing whatever you're doing because some might leave people in the corner crying and some who just keep it in and kept going on with their lives. Which one are you huh? because I know we been through all of our times but leaving to somewhere else wont make it better no matter how much it hurts and we are more than friends we are a **family**"

Wally went back to his seat crumbled the paper and threw into the fire making it bigger than it was before.

No one said anything else.

The friends looked at the fire.

"I'm last" said Artemis

**Hope you guys like it! Oh I updated another story called "Remembering the quests". Its about percy Jackson and friends. Well got to go bye**


	8. Artemis

Artemis stand up and took out her paper.

"When I first came to the team I very happy even though I pretend to be Ollie niece it didn't matter. This team has brought me peace from my childhood and enemies. But as we all grew up and go our separate ways I didn't know where else to go" she cried a tear" when me and wally went to college I felt normal again and we get to live the lives we wanted until everything changed when Dick called me"

Dick looked down sitting next to Zatanna.

" The mission sounded simple but it was so hard to leave the person I loved and hoping I would survive. Days go by I had to pretend to be someone who I wasn't and torture people who were innocent. I knew this mission had to be done and I had to keep myself together. Everytime Kaldur and I followed Mantas orders it hurt us to know our friend had placed us here to bring info and save the world from the reach and the lights partner"

More tears came down her face as Wally burned his marsh mellow in the fire. He tried to blow it out but couldn't and ask Kaldur to put water on it.

"I wanted to go home with my friends and family, I wanted to be with the person I love and my dog"

Everyone chuckled.

"Finally, when Kaldur told us we were going home I smiled. All I wanted to say is sorry for putting everyone through this chaos and the lies you have been told". Artemis eyed at Dick who still looked down.

"But from the first day to our very last we are more than friends we are **family**" said Artemis.

The girls ran and hugged her even the guys .

**CAVE**

Green arrow had tears all over his mask while Dinah tried to comfort him.

**BONFIRE**

" So what do we do now?" asked Wally

" Lets go home it's late and I have a essay due tomorrow" said Artemis.

They all walked together in laughter to the cave with smiles.

"So are any of you guys back together?" asked Wally

"Yeah" said M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Raquel, Dick,and Zatanna.

"That's great!". He hugged all of them with his super speed of course.

"Hey since we are all back together now how about after all of this chaos we go grab some coffee and snacks in Palo Alto my treat" said Wally.

"Sounds good" said Dick

"Me too but Wally I think your going to eat more than talk" said Artemis.

"You know me so well". He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"It's very pretty out here I like it" said Raquel

"Me too" said Kaldur

"Me three"

"Me four"

"Me whatever" said Wally.

They all laughed and Zatanna said " Hey guys lets race to the mountain with **no** powers its boys vs girls k?"

They all nodded and started running. They guys were chasing the girls as the girls were kicking sand in their faces. Wally fell and Dick go sand in his ear but they still kept running. They were runnning around the beach. Dick decided to pick up Zatanna and run straight forward to the cave.

"Hey that's my move!" yelled Wally.

The rest kept on running and throwing sand and water at each other and when they got to the cave it was a tie.

All tired and wet they said their good byes to everyone they left through the zeta tubes except for Connor and M'gann.

Dick and Zatanna went to his apartment.

Artemis and Wally went to their Apartment and their dog.

Kaldur and Raquel went stayed at Kaldurs beach house Aquaman bought for him.

It was a sad and fun night for all of them even though they were some tears and yelling they made it through the night.

**Omg guys I did three stories in one day!yay well I hope you like it and I'll see you soon bye**** oh and sorry if it might be short.**


	9. The Good Ole Days

**The next morning**

Black canary were training with the newbies when the zeta beam came on.

All of the original members came in with boxes. Each a different color.

Dick is blue

Zatanna is yellow

Kaldur is red

Raquel is grey

M'gann is green

Connor is black

Artemis is green

"Ok training is done for today take a rest" she said as all the new members went to the kitchen.

She walked toward them and said "Are you ready?"

They nodded.

**Beach**

They started another fire but it was a little smaller than the one they had last night.

"Ok one by one each of you will open your box that I gave you and take out everything in it into the fire and _why_ is because once you let it out and burn it will be there with you and always understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Nightwing your up"

Nightwing walked toward the fire and opened his box. He took out a special picture of him and zee and his first batarang he got when he became robin and threw it in.

He walked towards zee and standed next to her.

"That was my favorite picture too" whispered Zatanna and both smiled to each other.

Next it was Kaldur, he took out a shell necklace his mother made for him when he was a kid and a picture of him and Raquel. Once he threw it in Raquel took his hand and a gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Cave**

The newbies were watching from the screens thinking **"**_Woah__**"**_

**Beach **

After some silence, Connor went up to the fire.

He got out pic of him and m'gann and a key chain clark had given him into the fire. He took few steps back to m'gann and she held his hand.

Raquel went up and threw in a pic of her and kaldur and a bracelet he made for her while he was in Atlantis and went back next to kaldur holding his hand.

M'gann went in and threw in a pic of her and connor and a rose he gave her. She stared at the fire before going back to him.

Zatanna walked up to the fire tightly holding the box. She threw in a pic of her and dick on New Years and a another picture of Zatara and her when she was little. She kissed it and threw it in the fire with a tear in her face. When she went back standing next to dick he put his arm around her.

Wally let of his girlfriends hand and walk towards the fire. He brought out his special hamburger , which smelled like feet, and a picture of him and artemis on New Years. Once he put it in the fire he went back to Artemis , who to took a deep breath and walked to the fire.

She brought in a pic of her and her mom, a bracelet with two arrows on it, which Ollie gave to her as a birthday present, a pic of her and wally , and her tigress suit. The suit didn't meant anything to her she wanted to get rid of it from the lousy memories of what happened. She looked at it and tore the suit into shreds and threw it in never seeing it again with the rest of her stuff. Wally put his arm aroung her waist and gave a small smile which made her feel better.

They stayed there in silence.

Until Dinah said "Well I am very proud of all of you now lets get back in shall we"

**Cave **

As soon they were all in the cave Dinah ahd to go somewhere leaving them and the newbies in the cave.

The newbies came in and said their hellos.

"So we saw you guys outside doing your things with the fire" said Beast boy.

"Yup" said Dick.

"Well I have to go take care of some unfinished business with Raquel so I will see you all soon" said Kaldur as the couple held each others hand and went out of the cave.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Artemis

"Me and the others are heading out so you guys have fun" said Robin as the others followed leaving the original members alone.

"Connor and I are going to the park later" said M'gann as she went out the cave too.

Dick and Wally gave each other glances and smiled.

"What?" asked Zatanna and Artemis.

**Streets of Mount Justice**

The boys and girls were on motorcycles.

Dick and Zee were on nightwings motor cycle

Artemis and Wally were on kid flashs motor cycle.

"Ready to get beat!" yelled Wally

"No way first couple to Wayne Manor gets the tv and the girl picks the movie _and_ has to do what the winning couple wants for the next week!" yelled Dick.

"Your on Boy Wonder!" yelled Artemis.

"You too Artemis!" shouted Zatanna.

Both motorcycles raised their engines and went off to the Manor.

Once they got to the Manor , the winning couple is….. Wally and Artemis!

**Four day later….**

"Dick where is my popcorn!" yelled Wally

"Its coming!"

"Zee can I get a refill?!" shouted Artemis

"Sure"

In the kitchen, Zee and Dick were doing their jobs for the winning couple.

"You know what a good thing about this" said Zatanna

"What" said Dick.

"I get to be with you" she said as she gave she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to give artemis her drink.

Dick smile and said "Yeah me too"

"Boy Wonder where the popcorn your going to miss the movie!" yelled Wally

Dick walked in the living room seeing all the original members in front of the tv. They sat with their boyfriends and girl friends **(well you know the couples). **

"So Zee why are you and dick doing stuff for artemis and wally?" asked M'gann

"Well you see we had a race to the manor and wally cheated and won" answered Dick

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever"

They all laughed.

"So Raquel what was the _unfinished business_ you and Kaldur had to take care of?" asked Zatanna

Kaldur and Raquel looked at each other with smiles.

"Well he took me to one of the locations he went to while on the secret mission and gave me a necklace and we walked and tour the place and im telling you the place was so _beautiful"_ said Raquel.

"I'm glad you loved it" said Kaldur as he gave her a kiss.

The rest of the girl said "AW!"

"What about you M'gann?" asked Artemis

"Connor and I walked around and got something to eat and stopped at a local shop and looked around oh and Wally your aunt said hi" said M'gann

"Ok shhh the movie is starting" said Wally as he threw popcorn on Artemis.

"Wally!" shouted Artemis.

"Sorry babe"

They all watched the movie and cuddled like old times.

**Well hope you like it bye!:)**


End file.
